Call me Calamity!
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: Meet Seina Reanna! She is tied for Kurama for best grades in school and she also is a fallen angel much like her brother! She is looking for the Prince of Darkness who shall marry her but it might be hard when the Prince is found. R


Call me Calamity!  
  
I am Seina Reanna. I go to a school for the really gifted people. I am gifted ha! Anyway I have a brother... I haven't seen in years! Yeah my life. Oh I have huge black wings too! And pretty purple hair! Yeah my friends. One is related to some red head that flies around all day. The other to my knowledge has no family. Yep that is Saku and Kira. Anyway I am a top student. I still wonder how that happened!  
  
"Seina you yet again tied Shuichi! You must be so proud!" All his fan girls where praising me till Shuichi walked up. "Seina may I have a word with you alone." He grabbed my hand and then gave me a sheet of paper. "Meet me at the place on the paper ok? I wanted to talk to you alone but the fan girls don't seem to want me too." He walked away and Kira later found the note in my binder. "Hey Seina what is that? Oh a little love letter... From Shuichi Minamino! Seina what is this!"  
  
"Nothing! Can you actually pay attention to the nice teacher trying to teach us a nice lesson, which we probably won't ever, use in our lives!" Seina took notes but at lunch Shuichi ate outside as usual. "Um Seina do you want to come eat lunch with me? I noticed you always have Kira buy you lunch. In fact they Kira and Saku can eat with us too. "That is to nice... But ok. "They all sat outside and Kurama picked up a folder on Seina. "Seina your brother, Chihiya is alive we found him. I told my boss that I think he should live with you."  
  
"Brother! Please let me see him!" Shuichi Held out a picture of Chihiya. "That is the reason for the note I gave you is so you can meet him. Oh Seina call me Kurama." Seina looked at the picture and cried. "Seina are you ok I mean your brother?" I don't remember seeing him ever." Kira tried to stop Seina's crying. "Your brother. I mean he is a year older then you! You two respected each other."  
  
"Thank you so much Shuichi... I mean Kurama!" She walked off and Hiei jumped down from the tree he was in. "Kurama that girl is on your mind. Why is that? Kurama tell me you don't love her." Kurama looked at him and rested his head on his hand. "I can't do that. I am not sure what I feel for her. I have known her ever since primary school (elementary school) I mean I never spoke to her that much. In fact I don't know much about her."  
  
"You have her permanent record you idiot!" Hiei pointed to the folder in Kurama's hand. "I won't Hiei! I can't do that to Seina!" Then Hiei was hit with a stone from across the lawn. "You say that again I know where bigger rocks are! So why don't you hurry along!" Seina was yelling at Hiei not knowing who he was. "Well you think a human like you could hurt me. "Seina opened her black wings. "Human... funny!" Hiei backed up. "Kurama I approve!" Seina closed her wings.  
  
"Kurama..." Seina fell on the ground as Kurama found a wound in her back "Internal bleeding! It looks like something just exploded right on her...KARASU!" Kurama ran Seina to a hospital. "Dr. Yamato! We have a girl internal bleeding in section C room 146." The nurse walked in as Kurama sat in the waiting room. He didn't expect to find Yusuke their. "Kurama what are you doing here. My mom drank to much and yet again ended up here." Yusuke sat next to Kurama and picked up a magazine. "A girl at my school was hurt. I brought her here."  
  
"Shuichi Minamino! The girl is doing better but she really wants to see you. Please go on ahead." The nurse walked him to her room. "I will leave you two alone." The nurse walked out. "Seina I am glad you are ok. I told them to contact Chihiya he should be here soon." Seina sat up and looked at Kurama. "Please would you reach over there and get some water for me?" Kurama did as he was told. "Thank you." Seina took the water but she threw it at Kurama's face.  
  
"I had to do something for fun! Sorry Kurama here I have a napkin that should work." Seina dried Kurama's face and then kissed him on his lips. "Seina what did you just do!" Seina shook her head. "Don't you get it I like you..." Seina put her head on her pillow. "Seina...What is wrong?" Kurama put his arm around her. "You don't like me I know it. So leave I will be fine. I can protect myself." Kurama kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Seina I learned after you got hurt I liked you. I got so sad at the thought you could die but then I thought about my friends. It hurt more to think about your death. Now Seina once you get out of here why don't we go on a date?" Seina saw Chihiya walk in. "Sister! I can tell you I am happy to see you but not under these conditions." He hugged Seina and saw Kurama standing in the corner blushing. "Excuse me sir may I speak with you outside lady Seina's room?"  
  
"What is it Chihiya? Kurama looked at him. "You love my sister. I am ok with that but please take good care of her." Kurama nodded his head and went back into Seina's room. "Seina... Oh she is asleep!" Kurama walked out but He saw Karasu in the waiting room. "What are you doing here?" Karasu stood up and looked around. "My sister is visiting a friend. The poor girl was hurt and she came to visit. Kira is to sweet to her friends." Kira walked out and looked at Karasu. "Ok I am done here...Oh Shuichi! This is the guy claiming to be my brother."  
  
"We have meet but thank you for the introduction Kira." Kurama walked off and Kira followed him. "How do you know Karasu?" Kurama looked at Kira and shook his head. "It is a long story. Karasu can tell you later Kira." With that Kurama left. "Well I have no clue what I feel for Seina. Maybe nothing." Saku had heard him walking home and handed him Jello. "Shuichi you look sad here have some Jello it makes everyone happy!" Jin flew up a grabbed Saku. "Man this little lass sure can run. Oh hi there Kurama!" Saku threw her arms around Jin. "Dear brother Jin! Can we go home? I want Jello!"  
  
"Excuse me Saku do you know anything about Seina?" Saku looked at him. "I will tell you anything you want for Jello!" Kurama took Saku to his house and gave her Jello. "So Saku what does Seina like, dislike favorite color least favorite color, anything along that line." Saku had already eaten the bowl of Jello Kurama gave her. "Seina likes her brother and her dream guy would have to be sweet just like her brother."  
  
A few minuets later Kurama had heard everything Saku had to say. "Well I better leave thank you for the Jello!" Saku walked out and Kurama sat by himself in his room. "So getting info on Seina through Saku is better then looking at her profile. Kurama you are weird." Kurama turned around to see Hiei. "Oh Hiei well you see I didn't offer to get the info on her Saku did so in theory it isn't my fault." Hiei handed Kurama a bottle. "Koenma wanted you to drink this. I don't know why yet."  
  
Kurama drank it and fainted but wouldn't you know it that lovely sliver haired fox demon came out. "It feels so good to be out at last! Oh look one of Shuichi's teddy bears. It is so cute!" Yoko hugged the stuffed toy as Hiei fell to the floor laughing. "Let me get this right the legendary bandit likes teddy bears!" Hiei could barley ask the question out of laughter. "Is there something wrong with that Mr. I really like those cute little pink blankets?"  
  
"How did you know that... I mean you're a liar!" Kurama our favorite red head had finally gotten up. "What is going on? YOKO! What is he doing here." Yoko explained that he separated from him but Kurama kept the powers he had as a human. "I see. That is why you have a lack of ears or tail?" Yoko looked in the mirror to see he looked human. "Oh the joy!" Kurama heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Seina. "Seina... What are you doing here? You should be at home getting rest." Seina looked at him and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Seina. I am glad you came! Please come in!" Seina walked in and sat in a chair. "What would you like to drink... How about some tea?" Seina walked in to the kitchen and pulled Kurama's hair. "You gave Saku Jello to get info on me didn't you? It is ok I gave her Jello to steal your permanent record! Unlike you I actually don't mind spying on some one else.  
  
"Well I guess I was beat at my own game. Oh how is Chihiya? Seina held out a ring. "It was his lovers who died so he gave it to me. My family is odd! What about you?" Kurama grabbed Seina's hand and showed her the family pictures. "This was me as a baby. Oh and over here is the one of me going into school." Kurama showed her all the pictures. "Ah you are so cute! I wish I had family pictures."  
  
"Seina I didn't mean to make you sad. The tea should be done I will get it." So in the end I looked around then found a book I opened it to where the bookmark was. Wait this couldn't be Kurama's! Why is it talking about depression? In fact it isn't typed it looks hand written. Finally I learned what I had found. Kurama's diary... I didn't know that he was depressed... about killing Karasu or anyone and about Yoko.  
  
I put down the book and out my arms around myself. "Seina the tea is done. Here you go. Are you ok?" I looked at him and opened my wings yet again. "Kurama are you depressed?" He looked at the carpet and then at me. "I was a few months ago." I threw my arms around him but my wings wouldn't go back. They only came out if I felt happy or sad.  
  
"Seina please stop crying. It won't do anyone any good." I stopped and my wings went away. "Kurama I know it might be a bother but may I stay the night?" Kurama hugged Seina and said yes. "Seina... I was wondering do you maybe want to sing some? I actually want to and I know you are in choir." Seina shook her head and began to sing. At the end of her song Kurama was crying. "That was so beautiful..." Seina walked over to Kurama. "I never noticed how much can change in a day. I mean me and you are a couple now..."  
  
"Odd Seina. No women ever did treat me like you have. Seina why don't you go to sleep you can take my bed I am fine with the floor!" Chihiya walked in and smiled. "Seina are you staying the night... Oh Seina your power is down. Kurama can you take care of Seina? I am amazed that they could sew her back together. Seina good night." Chihiya left. Yoko and Hiei had come down the stairs. "Hello miss my name is Yoko and this is Hiei." Seina introduced herself.  
  
"Kurama if you have a guest we can leave." Kurama ran over to them "We have guest rooms!" Yoko and Hiei went up to the guestrooms. "Seina you should go to sleep too. If you need anything ask me ok? You are lucky you and I got out of the last day of school. Now Seina sweet dreams. "  
  
The next day  
  
"Good morning Kurama." Seina walked over to Kurama who handed her pancakes. "Please eat Seina. You should eat you just got out of the hospital and I can bet you my cooking beats hospital food." Seina ate her food as Kurama watched. "Seina...can I kiss you?" Seina looked at him and closed her eyes. At that moment Hiei and Yoko walked in. "Kurama why are you kissing her!" Yoko yelled.

"I have to go bye!" Seina ran out the door and poked her pendent. "Oh mighty Prince of Darkness may you show your self through thy pendent!" Seine looked at it and a gasp followed by a laugh came out of her. "This thing must be broken!" She walked off singing a song she learned. "Chihiya! I am home and I found the prince!" Chihiya kissed his sister who is our prince Calamity? Oh I mean Seina. " It is ok I am the fallen angel Calamity!"

TBC!


End file.
